An adventure in magical space and time
by Magister of OZ
Summary: Story 1: The doctor takes Negi on a trip across time and space, and this will change him forever, better or worse? We'll have to see (Pre-Series 3- ?) Story 2: Omake fun:Negi introduces 3-A to the doctor who fandom. Hilarity ensues
1. The magely child

**...don't judge me... *gets writing part 2 of 'why am I always a dog'***

* * *

 _"I see... you are.. negi..?"_

 _A young boy stood over a fallen woman, her legs broken. He is holding a star playwand, though unable to use magic yet but ready to fight for his sister... a older man who was the one who spoke stepped forward "You intend... to protect your sister?"_

 _The boy shutted his eyes and prepare for anything... as the man petted the boy's head, catching him off guard. The man smiled "You've grown up, huh..." The boy opened his eyes, the man hopped up snd lifted a finger up "Oh! I just remembered. I'll give you.." he held up a staff "..this staff. Think of it as a momento."_

 _The boy looked up and stared "F-...father..?" The man tossed the staff at the young boy, who had some trouble holding onto it, the man chuckled "Hahaha.. too heavy for ya?.." he turned his head "ugh... there's no time left.."_

 _The boy blinked as the man waved his hand, healing the boy's sister "Nekane will be alright. I stopped the petrification. She just needs some time.." the man hopped and began to flew "I'm really am sorry.. I can't do anything for you.."_

 _The boy blinked as he dropped the staff running forward "F-father..."_

 _The man grinned "It's not like I have any right to say thp, but... " he smiled brightly "Grow up well... And be happy!" "W-wait! Father!" The boy tripped "Ow.."_

 _He lifted his head, to see nothing but snow "Fa...ther.." tears formed in his eyes_

 _"FATHER~~!"_

* * *

"Practe bigi nar, aldescet!"

A small fire flickered over a star shaped toy wand "Ahaha, yes!" The boy, Negi Springfield, smiled as he cancelled the spell "perfect, now I can try another spell... what Nekane doesn't know, won't hurt me... unlike that time with the lake and dog, but whatever.."

It has been two months since the incident in his village, Nekane's legs have healed and she went back to her boarding school, though even more cautious about negi. Anya, jus best friend, had received word on the incident and was told of her mother's fate.. she hasn't stopped crying. Negi was staying in a spare room in a cottage, free for being the thousand master's son.

Negi is planning on becoming a powerful mage, a magister magi ... just like his father. He took a deep breath "ugh... maybe I should take a small break.. then I work twice as hard to make up for time.." he got up and walked to the kitchen, wanting a glass of milk

He opened the icebox to see nothing, he sighed "Ugh... I can pop for a tick... or whatever they say.."

* * *

The snow of that day was still here, on a cold quiet night. The shop was about to close when Negi came in. He purchased a bottle of milk, half of thanks to the nice lady at the counter, and walked out.

*Vvv..woop... Vv..woop...*

Negi blinked as he heard a strange sound "Eh?... what in the world.." he said, now seeing a ominous blue light, withe the sound getting a little louder. He saw the light coming from an alleyway, so he decided to peek around the corner.

He saw an old timey police box, like the ones from he visited London with Nekane and Anya, though he never knew there was one here though. And he didn't know they came in blue..

The door of the police box opened and a man stepped through, wearing a blue suit and a trench coat, having brown spiky hair and looked in his thirties. Nothing at all out of the ordinary, besides him turning around and locking the door "Okay ol girl, I'll pop out for a tic, now wha was it you wanted to show me?.. "

He blinked, is he seriously talking to the box?.. "Um..."

The man blinked as he looked to the side "Oh... um.. hello there.." they stare blankly "...this is rather awkward, isn't it..."

Negi nodded "Oh...uh...yeah... I believe.."

The man scratched his head "Well, uh... where exactly is this place, can you tell?" Negi stared then answered "A small village in wales... dawn, I believe.."

The man smiled and nodded "Ah... wales, lovely. It has been awhile, nice to be back around after being away.."

Negi blinked "Away?.." The man scratched his head "Ah, never mind that, what's your name, boy?" Negi rubbed his hands "Um... Negi... negi Springfield, sir.." The man blinked "Spring onions huh? Interesting..." he clapped his hands "Well, I am the doctor, nice to meet you mr Springfield.. quite late for a stroll, ain't it?.." he said looking up at the black snowing sky above them

Negi held the bottle of milk "I was.. just getting a drink.." the 'doctor' blinked "All alone? Where are your parents, shouldn't you be with them?" He asked, looking for another soul in sight

Negi looked down "...I haven't a mother or father, and my sister is London for boarding school.. so I'm alone.." the doctor stared "Truly?.. not any family to look after you?.."

Negi nodded "I did have an uncle.. but... " he looked off to the side, not wanting to talk...

" _come on, boy... leave this old man... and hurry..."_

He rubbed his eyes as tears started to form. The doctor look at him, quiet "Sorry.. I'm so sorry... didn't mean to delve, I'm so very sorry..."

Negi shook his head, crying slightly "No... sorry, my friend anya always said I was emotional.. being too much of a crybaby.."

The doctor placed his hands in his coats pockets "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt.. if I just take you out for a trip," Negi tilted his head "Trip? .."

The doctor smiled as he snapped his fingers, causing the police boxes doors to open "Take a good look, kid." Negi stood for a moment before edging himself forward, cautiously. He looked inside and gasped in awe. A extremely large control station with passage ways to perhaps even more rooms like this... Negi popped his head and looked at the exterior of the box, still only a small police box. "H-how... there's a room.." he whispered, "Is this magic?..." the doctor smiled "It's the Tardis."

They entered and the small mage feasted his eyes on the interior of the console room "Doctor.. are you a mage? " the doctor flipped a few switches "Mage? Never been called that before, why you asked? " Negi blinked "B-but you have to.. how else is this possible? .."

The doctor sat on a bench next to the console "Well, I would say it was impossible.. for earth," Negi raised an eyebrow "Such as that of a great and powerful civilization of technological geniuses..." Negi just stared "I'm a alien, happy now?"

Negi blinked "B-but.. you look so..-" "Human? Never thought you just looked like a time lord?" The doctor craned his neck "Well, a common misconception, until his/her first regeneration, a time lord is simply gallifreyan." The doctor corrected

Negi blinked "Time lords? Regener-" "Ah, no need to care about that, not really important." The doctor hastefully said "Besides, we are on a trip, where do you wanna go in space and time?" He smiled "Space and time? What now, is this a time machine too?" Negi asked

The doctor smiled "Oh yes, anywhere in time and space, anything that'll ever happen or ever will... where will you like to start?" Negi pondered "Can you... take me to me to a few months ago?.." "A few months ago? Why's that?." The doctor asked

Negi gripped his fist "If you do have a time machine.. I can save my village.. what happened to them would never have happened... they would be here..." he gulped "C-can you do that?.." The doctor stared then sighed "Believe me, if I could do stuff like that, I would.." Negi looked him in the eye "W-why not?.. You have a time machine, you can-" "It isn't as simple as your making it out to be, there are rules for this sort of thing, I cannot disrupt someone's personal timeline, if I happened to change your past like that, I could very well cause a paradox that could destroy life as you know it.." Negi stared "These things happen, and they make us either stronger... " The doctor turned away and fiddled with the controls "Or cowards.."

Negi looked down, saddened "I-I see..."

The doctor looked at him "I am so very sorry... honest..." "Doctor?..." He blinked "Hmm? Yes?.."

Negi picked up his head "Would be alright.. if we can see dinosaurs?.." He put on a smile "if we can.." the doctor smirked "Now your talking! Prehistoric earth, it has been awhile." He said flipping through the switches on the console, then pointing at a lever in front of negi "mind doing the honors?"

Negi smiled "Okay, doctor." And he obliged, pulling the lever. The console room shook fierce and the sound Negi heard before returned

Vv...wop... Vv...wop...

Negi smiled, holding onto the console "Is it always like this?" The doctor smiled as he held out his hand "Welcome to the tardis, mister Springfield! Allons-y!"

Negi shook it back, smiling "Allons-y!"

* * *

 **This is the result of binge watching all of the revived series of doctor who, I'll get back to work now.. btw, mind telling me what you think, hopefully say if I have the doctor or negi as ooc so I can fix that in post. Please read, rate and review if you don't mind... I got a host club to visit.**


	2. Omake:Come along kagurazaka,and 3-A too!

**hmm... read and beware, this is ooc omake territory, and sorry about Nekane, just can't see her the same after a.. strange story. Now I feel there's a special place in hell for me, oh well**

 **Read, rate and review, now... time for a visit to the host club**

* * *

Negi, asuna and chamo sit around the table, reading a letter sent by nekane to negi, along with a unopened package, which negi isn't in a rush to open it. They all listened intently, interested in her story of anya's recent form of violence in London.

" _And then she grabbed the woman's hair and ripped it off, and her guy companion continued to reel in pain of the flame kick to the groin."_ Nekane giggled

Negi rubbed his hair "Oh, note to self: Don't mention breast size around her.."

Asuna nodded "Yeah, and nothing on small-to-none at all breasts.."

Chamo nodded as he lit a cigarette "Ah, all breasts are beautiful, you guys should really learn that" asuna glared at the smoking ermine "What the hell I always say, no smoking in the damn building.."

"Guys, nekane has something to say again." Negi said pointing at the letter with the small hologram of the beautiful blonde woman

She blushed as she cupped her hands together " _Sadly, I won't be able to visit for your birthday,"_ Negi pouted sadly " _So to make it up to you, I sent you a special gift."_ She smiled as the image turned off

Negi picked up the box and opened it "Hey, what is it bro? Maybe she sent you some panties or something." Asuna slammed her fist onto the ermine "She wouldn't that, you damn pervert..." "You obviously missed his 9th birthday-"

"SQQEEEE!" Both of the companions turned to see the young mage, eyes brightly shining as he held up a case "Nekane-oniichan! I love you!"

* * *

In England, a woman using her magic to spy on her cousin and his unintended perverted adventures "Oh negi... say that again..." as she slipped her hands into her robes

* * *

Asuna blinked, blushing at the loud proclamation "Um... what?.."

Chamo hopped on negi's shoulder to get a good look at the case "Wow, she sent you the full series to now, huh? Most be a pretty penny."

Asuna blinked, completely lost "Um... full series?.." Negi pushed the box into her face, showing a strange blue telephone box "Doctor who! Yes! I love ya sis!" He gushed

Asuna scratched her head "Um... what?..."

Chamo gasped "Oh god..."

Negi's hair covered his eyes, blacking them out then raising his head, eyes shining "Time for a adventure of space and time! Come along, kagarazaka!" He said smirking as he put on a ridiculous thing on his head, Asuna blinked "What the hell is that?.." Negi smiled "It's a fez, I wear a fez now, fezes are cool!"

Asuna had a bad feeling about this

* * *

 **Negi is a whovian, now that I say, it must be Canon...**

 **his is just part one of the omakes, if people like this stories, I'll do more**


End file.
